It's All About Honor
by LaChoy
Summary: If Jet had lived, would him and Zuko seriously have been able to have a happily ever after with each other? A Jet/Zuko crack story.


**Disclaimer**: Avatar does not belong to me, blah blah blah.

**Notes**: I was in the tub, thinking about Jet/Zuko and when I thought of it, this was all I thought of. If Jet had lived, that is. So, have some crack to remedy the wank.

* * *

Zuko was trying desperately to echo out the cheering from everybody around him in the teashop.

He couldn't blame them for cheering, and if he was the type to cheer, he'd be cheering right along with them but he wasn't. It wasn't to say he was unhappy the Fire Nation's tyranny was over and all was well. He _was_ happy. Just not jumping up and down and screaming happy.

The final battle had taken a lot out of him and since he was now the Fire Lord, he knew he would have a lot of work to do very soon.

"One Chai tea, please," Zuko asked a waiter that had come up to him. The waiter gave him a somewhat overly cheerful smile and went on his way. Even waiters seemed to dancing on air. No, that wasn't the right way to explain it. Aang had _literally_ danced on air. These people were just happy.

"Lee? No, Zuko."

Lee…? He hadn't been called that in so long. And that voice sounded familiar. Turning around, he was surprised to see who it was, thinking he'd never see him again.

"Um, Jet, right?"

The ex-freedom fighter nodded, sitting down next to Zuko.

"Yeah. Man, how long has it been since I last saw you? Last I remember, I wanted you dead because I figured out you _were_ Zuko. This is my first time calling you Zuko, actually, huh?"

This had to be the most awkward conversation ever, Zuko thought to himself, looking away. He had thought trying to talk to Aang and everybody else had been awkward? This talk with Jet beat it by _miles_. Even being saved by some giant bison licking you was better than this.

"Yeah, uh, I guess it is," Zuko agreed, looking away. He was grateful when the waiter came with his tea but when he got ready to pay--

"No, no! This is on the house. You're Fire Lord Zuko! You helped bring peace! You never have to pay in this place!" The waiter protested before giving a bow and walking away.

Why was this entire thing getting more awkward?

"Heh, you shouldn't be shocked. You played a big part in the war," Jet said, putting a straw that seemingly appeared from nowhere into his mouth.

"Why are you talking to me?" The fire bender finally asked, just deciding to get straight to the point. "I mean, we didn't know each other for that long. Also, no offense, I barely remember that much about you."

At last, Jet's shoulders shrugged and he gave Zuko an apologetic look. "Remember when I told you and your uncle how I did some bad things?"

"Sure?" Had this guy not heard him say just moments ago that he didn't recall too much about him?

"Well, when I said I did some bad things, I did some really bad things. I've been thinking of ways to try to make it all better. Everything seems kind of lame." It was definitely not the only thing that seemed lame, Zuko thought. "But then I figured," he paused, giving a smile to the new Fire Lord. "If I want forgiveness, who better to ask than the Fire Lord himself?"

"Uhh…forgiveness for _what_?"

"I never told you the bad thing?"

"No. You don't even have to. Uncle tells me forgiveness is in oneself. Not in another person. Or something like that. I can never get his proverbs right," Zuko mumbled to himself distractedly, trying to remember the proverb exactly before giving up and looking to Jet. "But whatever you did wrong, I, well..."

"I tried to kill an entire Fire Nation village."

"…_What_?"

The other teenager's face showed some remorse on it. "I tried to kill an entire Fire Nation village. Full of innocent people. With children."

Zuko wasn't sure how to react. He had said tried so he guessed his plan hadn't fallen through. But why did Jet tell him any of this? Asking for forgiveness for a plan that never worked and no innocent people were harmed. He even seemed to feel guilt over just trying to hurt blameless people. This was just going a little overboard.

"Jet, I--"

"Please, Zuko! Just forgive me! I fought in the war, trying to help the world be peaceful again, but I just don't think it's enough!" Jet almost begged and Zuko was definitely sure this was messed up. "I just want to regain my honor!"

Zuko groaned. That line would haunt him forever.

"Trust me, I know all about the honor thing…"

"Then you understand! You know how much this means to me!" Jet leaned forward, grasping Zuko's hand. Zuko looked at their joined hands with a confused look.

"…Why are you holding my hand?" Jet let go out of it and Zuko took both of his hands to rest them on his lap. "Thanks. Now, if you ask me, you already have your honor back. I think. You helped fight in the war. You feel regret, remorse, or whatever over your actions. So your honor is regained."

"Then how come I don't feel like it is?" Jet asked, looking away to look out a window. "I still feel horrible and…just, Zuko! Please? Forgive me?"

"I really don't…"

"Please?"

"But…"

"_Please_?"

Finally, Zuko groaned loudly and put his head into his hands before standing up, pointing to Jet.

"You are forgiven! I, Fire Lord Zuko, with all my power, forgive you for your acts against the Fire Nation! You are now free from your guilt and full of _honor_!"

Some people looked on as the Fire Lord gave his impromptu speech and then all around, hoping they weren't the only ones confused. Finally seeing the familiar puzzled looks on everybody else's face, they gave some small applause.

Zuko finally sat down, glaring at Jet. He took a sip from his cooled down tea, hoping to calm down a little.

"Happy now?"

"I am. But don't you think that was a little dramatic?" Zuko continued to glare and Jet smiled, standing up. "Well, whatever. Thanks. I feel better and now I can actually move on with my life."

"Wonderful."

Jet began walking away, giving Zuko a small wave before returning, and a hand on his hip.

"What now…?"

"Just wanted to say you're kind of cute with that hair. Maybe, you? Me?"

"No!"

And finally, when the freedom fighter had left, Zuko put his head on the table, pounding his forehead against it.

Why did everything happen to _him_?

* * *

_Zuko's fun to pick on._


End file.
